


pull up in your fast car, whistling my name

by sleepymoon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, Asexual Castiel, Asexual Character, F/M, Female Castiel, Female Gabriel, Genderbending, girl!Cas, girl!Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2750051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepymoon/pseuds/sleepymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'You've got it bad, man,' Sam reminds him every morning, smirking.</p><p>Dean rushes down the stairs, grabbing the car keys from the coffee table as he bolts towards the front door.<br/>He only stops to punch his little brother in the arm, which gets him a fat laugh in return.</p><p>  <em>'Really bad!'</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	pull up in your fast car, whistling my name

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by [hufflecas](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflecas).

'You've got it bad, man,' Sam reminds him every morning, smirking.

Dean rushes down the stairs, grabbing the car keys from the coffee table as he bolts towards the front door.

He only stops to punch his little brother in the arm, which gets him a fat laugh in return.

' _Really bad!'_

 

He finds Cas waiting for him, leaning against the Impala's door, her arms crossed on her chest.

'Don't you know it's impolite to keep a lady waiting?'

Dean jogs over to her, pretending to look for someone, turning his head from left to right.

'What? A lady? Where?'

Cas punches him square in the chest, laughing.

'Assbutt!'

Dean snorts, opening the car door and sliding in his seat,

' _Assbutt?_ Seriously, that's all you got? It's not even a real insult.'

She scrunches up her nose, indignant, sticking out her tongue at him.

'Well, I don't like swearing! Sue me.'

 

Cas always sits shotgun when it's just the two of them.

She usually wears tight shorts and formless t-shirts, her messy black hair falling across her shoulders. She doesn't wear a trace of make up (because most of it's been tested on monkeys, and therefore _evil),_ and her legs are stretched up on the dashboard. A moment later, when Dean checks on her, she's predictably barefoot, her sneakers tucked somewhere under the seat. Her legs are pale, and she has a trail of light freckles on both her slim calves. Her tiny feet are moving in time with the music, as she hums the song under her breath, and it makes Dean smile.

 She's a bit hopeless sometimes, but still the sweetest girl he's ever met.

 

Dean is always afraid he will crash his baby into a tree someday, 'cause when Cas is in the car with him he tends to get easily distracted.

She's not interested in sex – he knows that much (from when Zachariah called her a frigid bitch after she turned him down, and Dean broke the guy's nose. It had gotten him suspended for a week but he didn't particularly regret it. It was an ugly nose, anyway) – and she's never dated anyone, as far as he knows. Although, she's usually so reserved on the subject that it's a little like trying to talk to a wall. And she can be awfully stubborn, too.

She's just the way she is: A nerdy girl with killer legs – and how does that even make sense, really?

Except that it's Cas, so it totally does, and Dean is fine with that.

 

 

They stop at a drive-through to collect bagels and milkshakes before heading to class. The guy at the counter shamelessly ogles Cas' legs until he notices Dean's murderous expression and quickly passes over the food. When Cas smiles at him and thanks him, polite and completely oblivious, the guy blushes horribly, flailing and fretting under Dean's continued scowl. Sometimes he thinks that if it weren't for him acting like a protective big brother, these assholes would probably start bothering Cas at every given opportunity.

 

He often catches her walking around barefoot like it's the most natural thing to do. She explained to him once, in her most serious tone, that sometimes she just gets sick of her shoes, and she needs to kick them off and feel the ground under the soles of her feet. She gets side-glances from people who don't know her every time she does it. Dean worries, but Cas doesn't mind the staring. She's the kind of girl who might try to walk barefoot even on water – and the kind of girl who might succeed, too.

 

At school Cas usually tags along with her elder sister, Gabrielle, who happens to be the most devious girl Dean has ever met. She constantly gets this wicked grin that tells clearly that she's plotting some twisted scheme in her clever little head. She's petite just like Cas, although shorter.

Sam begins to sweat like a pig every time Gabrielle comes over with Cas to their house. He must have a death wish if he's seriously into a chick like that. Dean thinks she's more trouble than she's worth – he told Sam that once, trying to make him see some sense.

Sam had refused to speak with him for a whole week. After that, Dean had decided to leave him alone. If he wanted to crush on Gabrielle and write sad little poems about her in his diary, then fine, he would let him be.

 

*****

 

Today, something is off.

Cas has been getting quieter and quieter all morning, and then during lunch she had simply disappeared.

'Hey. Have any of you seen Cas?' Dean asks, frowning.

He puts his tray down on the table and takes a seat next to Gabrielle, Charlie, and Ash.

'Nuh-uh,' Gabrielle replies, smiling innocently up at him. Dean's frown deepens at that, but he shrugs and takes a large bite of his sandwich.

He's still munching through it when suddenly everyone in the cafeteria goes silent, their heads turning in the same direction. And when he does the same, blinking, he almost chokes on his food. His jaw hits the table.

 

A girl has just walked in, wearing a tight, short black dress, a thick layer of makeup and towering high heels. She _cannot_ be Cas. Except that she is, there's no doubt about it. And she's hot, like, _really_ hot, eyeshadow and all, but there's something so _wrong_ about her at the same time.

 

She takes two wobbly steps forward... and then promptly falls on her face, uncharacteristically ungraceful.

A chorus of laughter erupts from the tables. Dean hears Gabrielle swear softly under her breath, as Cas pushes herself to her knees, kicking away the shoes and making a run for the door.

'Go after her, Dean!' Gabrielle hisses, 'Go after her _right the fuck now!_ ', and he does, scrambling to his feet.

 

 

Dean finds her sitting on the stairs in the deserted hallway, her shoulders shaking with sobs.

She's usually a tough girl, and he can't stand seeing her cry like this.

She looks up at him with her blue, blue eyes – and he's lost. So lost it's not even funny. He slowly sits down next to her, hugging his knees with his arms, and tilting his head forward to search her eyes. He passes her some tissues and she makes grabby hands at them, loudly blowing her nose into the lot of them. It's not exactly a classy move, but completely Cas', and Dean feels a little bit better.

'So... care to explain what was all that about?' he asks.

She sniffs loudly, scrubbing at her face with the back of her hand. She looks a bit like a panda, now. A very sad panda.

'Cas?' Dean tries again when he gets no response.

'What?' she snaps angrily, and he's taken aback at the outburst. She must be really upset to act like this. 'I'm a _girl_ . Girls wear make up. And torture themselves with stupid high-heeled stilts. Why shouldn't I? I have every right to do so, too, don't I? I'm a _gir_ _l, too, aren't I?_ '

'But... what about the monkeys?' he says, stupidly, before his brain-to-mouth filter kicks in. It's the wrong thing to say, obviously. Cas' face crumples even more, and now she looks like a sad, guilty panda. Dean wants to punch himself in the face, hard.

'I mean... uh, generally girls do all these things, yes. But you don't.'

She sighs, shrinking on herself even further.

'Because I'm weird,' she says, sounding inexplicably sad.

'You're gorgeous,' Dean rebukes without thinking – because she is, so what.

Cas blinks at him, and either Dean's mind is playing tricks on him or she's actually blushing. And Cas _never_ blushes.

'You don't like me, though,' she replies nervously, her voice cracking.

'What do you mean? Of course I like you! You're my best friend, Cas!'

'No, I don't mean _like_ as a friend. I mean- _like_ , as- um... like Kirk likes Spock.'

 

And that would be funny as hell if only he could find it in himself to shut his gaping mouth, because Cas was the one who had spent a whole afternoon at his place lecturing him about the various proof of the two's undeniable UST – he remembers he even had to concede to her point, in the end.

'Wha... but... you- Cas, you don't date. You turn down every single guy that asks you out. I thought you didn't- didn't want any of that... that you weren't interested in-'

She frowns, looking at him like he's incredibly stupid, and he's beginning to suspect he might be.

'In what, Dean? _In sex?_ I'm not, you're right. But why would I want to date _other guys?_ I've been in love with you since sixth grade. Everyone in the school knows. I'm pretty sure the bricks in the walls know, too!'

He swallows, reaching out and wiping away the smudged eyeliner from the corner of her eye. So maybe that explains a few things, yeah.

 

'What the hell have you been waiting for to tell me, huh?'

Cas scrunches up her nose, giving him a long look.

'It is customary for the man to make the first move, isn't it?'

'We're not in the medieval age anymore, Cas! How could I know that you wanted me to-?'

'Gabrielle is always telling me you're slow, but now I'm starting to think she might be right...'

'Careful, Cas. You can't call your boyfriend slow, that's rude.'

'Oh, that's what you are, now? My boyfriend?'

'Hell yeah, I am!' He grins.

'Really? Did you even ask me if I wanted you as my boyfriend?'

''Course you do, I'm great! And you've been in love with me since sixth grade, so,' he says, smugly.

 

She rolls her eyes, making a move to stand up, but Dean's hand closes around her wrist.

'Okay, okay, sorry! Will you be my girlfriend, Cas? Please? Pretty please? Even if I don't deserve you in the slightest?'

She huffs out a delighted laugh, shaking her head fondly at him, and the next thing he knows, she's invading his personal space and he finds himself too busy kissing a gorgeous happy panda to care about anything else that isn't the sweet pressure of her lips on his.

 

*****

 

 

The very next day Gabrielle corners him against his locker, danger in her eyes.

'My sister tells me you two are dating.'

'Uh, yes.'

'And how serious is it?'

'Very serious.'

'Okay then. Just so we're clear, if I ever hear that you're pressuring her into doing something she doesn't want to do, so help me, Winchester...'

'Look,' Dean says, tearing open a bag of skittles and popping a green one in his mouth, 'Sex can be great and all. But I love Cas more, okay? Just the way she is. I'd never pressure her into anything.'

Gabrielle narrows her eyes at him, and considers his words.

She finally nods, seeming satisfied with his answer.

'Well, that's good to hear. You're not half as bad as I thought, Dean.'

'Yeah, whatever, I don't buy it. Just stay away from Sam, is all I ask.'

'I won't make any promises! Actually, double dates are always fun, maybe we should plan one.'

She steals a whole handful of candy from him and walks away with one of her trademark smirks.

Dean just groans into his hands.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from ''Video Games'' by Lana Del Rey.


End file.
